


The Dawn Will Come (Journey to Skyhold)

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	The Dawn Will Come (Journey to Skyhold)

Lynn floats back to consciousness, she does not know for long long she has been out. As she awakens she hears Cullen whispering to her, begging her. "Please come back to me." Lynn feels that he is holding her hand between his, and his lips lightly brushing her forehead. When she opens her eyes though, Lynn sees that he's not sitting beside her bed. She stares at the chair, unsure if he was truly there or if it was a dream born of her feelings for him.

 

When she wakes up for the second time, Lynn watches a four-way shouting match and wonders what they think they're going to accomplish that way. After a brief conversation with Mother Giselle, Lynn walks out of the tent. The Chantry Mother follows shortly there after and leads the survivors of Haven on a Chantry hymn. At the end of it, everyone is kneeling before her, and Lynn feels overwhelmed. Fortunately, Solas rescues her from the unwanted attention.

 

A couple of days later, Lynn is well enough for travel. The Inquisition sets out for its new home. Solas estimates that it would take a week of traveling. Lynn walks beside Solas for most of the trip, and sometimes other members of her inner circle join her to talk. Cullen walks up to her the day that they are to reach Skyhold. "I am glad you are here." Cullen blushes at her, and Lynn smiles. She kisses him on the cheek and touches his hand.

"Thank you for saving everyone, for saving me." Lynn turns to walk away and Cullen reaches for her hand. When his hand touches hers, she freezes for a moment.

"I wanted to keep my promise." Cullen says quietly. "I promised that so long as I was with you, that I would keep you safe. I failed at Haven. You stayed behind... You could have..." Lynn hears the anguish in his voice, the disappointment in himself. She turns to look at him again, his eyes are closed. When he opens his eyes again, she sees the determination in them. "I won't let Haven happen again, I swear it."

"I believe you." Lynn looks into his honey brown eyes and thinks she could lose herself in them. Torn between the desire to kiss the man in front of her and the urge to flee, Lynn squeezes Cullen's hand and lets go.

 

Lynn walks up to Solas, who's standing on top of a hill. When she reaches him, she gasps. An ancient fort is set in the valley below. "Skyhold." Solas says earnestly. Lynn hugs him, and immediately starts down the valley for her new home. She feels ancient magics emanating from it, welcoming her, and it feels right. Lynn truly feels like she is home, for the first time in her life.


End file.
